


【正年少】晚秋

by Roronoa_zoro



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roronoa_zoro/pseuds/Roronoa_zoro





	【正年少】晚秋

<1>

最近黄景瑜手头有点拮据，给宋恒发微信：老宋，你那边有没有合适的兼职给我介绍一下。

宋恒：你缺钱了？

黄景瑜：缺。

宋恒：很着急？

黄景瑜：急，很急，特别急。

宋恒：你家领导知道吗？

黄景瑜：不知道。

宋恒：你这是借校园贷被人上门催债了？

黄景瑜：没借，就是缺钱了。

宋恒：着急的话我先给你，要多少？

黄景瑜：不用，你帮我留意下就行。

宋恒：好吧，有事说话。

刚好通知栏弹出条消息，是以前加的兼职群：17-18号品牌情侣服饰特卖会招募兼职模特，男女各5名，300元/天，工资日结。要求男178-188cm，女165-175cm，身材匀称，形象好气质佳，有经验者优先。

黄景瑜大喜：这简直就是照着我的模子找的。

美滋滋加了对方微信，发了张自己的照片和身高体重，对方很满意，一拍即合。

黄景瑜告诉宋恒：我找到了。

宋恒：这也太迅速了吧？你可别图钱快做MoneyBoy。

黄景瑜：那是啥玩意儿？

宋恒：……你当我什么都没说。

黄景瑜：对了，你别告诉他。

宋恒：以我单身20年的名义起誓，保证不说。

黄景瑜又给尹昉发微信：这周末不见面了，做兼职。

尹昉回得很快：什么兼职？

黄景瑜：好像是个原创品牌的情侣装，新品发布会招模特。

过了两分钟，尹昉回了条语音：在什么地方？

黄景瑜：人民广场。

尹昉：好。

黄景瑜：你去不去看我？

尹昉回的干脆：不去。

 

 

<2>

高考成绩出来后两人商量好填志愿，最后去了同一个城市的两所不同大学，黄景瑜在理工大，尹昉去了师范大学。生活和以前没什么区别，除了见面的次数少一点，以前朝夕相处，现在每周见上一两面，假期再买好车票一起回家。

满脑子赚钱想法的宋恒去了财经大学，经常给同学牵桥搭线介绍兼职从中拿点抽成和介绍费，所以黄景瑜缺钱了才会找他。

宋恒人精一样，早在黄景瑜和尹昉的感情处于萌芽期时就发现了猫腻，俩人在他面前也不用藏着掖着，所以没事了他们仨还会一起聚聚。

其实家里给的生活费有富余，黄景瑜急着找兼职是因为上周发生了一件事。

吃过晚饭黄景瑜坐在书桌前对着手机目不转睛，室友A问他：“老黄，开黑啊？”

黄景瑜头也没抬：“没空。”

室友A凑过去，黄景瑜赶紧捂住手机屏幕。

室友A问：“看什么呢？这么神秘？”

黄景瑜说：“什么都没看。”

室友A一脸「我懂」的表情：“现在找片儿太难了，给兄弟分享个呗。”

黄景瑜把手机塞回口袋：“不给，想看自己找。”

“我靠真他妈不厚道，下次我也不给你！”

黄景瑜心想：千万别给，反正给了我也不看。

 

 

<3>

17号周六，黄景瑜一早到人民广场集合。要参加的是个潮牌情侣装发布和特卖会，在人民广场搭了秀台，找几个青春靓丽身材又好的大学生穿上新品一走，加上周末广场人多自然吸睛不少。

负责人按照几个人身高麻利分好5个小组，又给每个小组分配好服装和任务。黄景瑜的搭档叫林柊晚，隔壁民航空乘专业的大一新生，个子得往170以上数，盘靓条顺，活泼开朗。

彩排前负责人让小组内部交流一下，黄景瑜和林柊晚蹲在秀台一角互报家门。

秀台搭在广场中间，没一会就聚集了不少围观群众。

林柊晚瞄着台下人群，忽然眼前一亮，拽黄景瑜袖子：“我的妈呀学长，你快看！极品！” 

黄景瑜纳闷：“什么极品？”

林柊晚指着台下人群里一个穿白卫衣绿夹克的男生说：“那个那个，长得太对我胃口了。”

黄景瑜顺着林柊晚指的方向看过去，咧开嘴。

林柊晚压着嗓子止不住兴奋：“怎么样怎么样！我眼光不错吧？”

黄景瑜哭笑不得：“是不错。”

那么多人，一眼就看上了我对象。

林柊晚瞄了下腕表：“还有十分钟彩排，学长你去帮我要个联系方式吧？”

黄景瑜刚想说「你自己怎么不去」，飞快反应过来说行。

林柊晚小声嘀咕：“你别看我这么大大咧咧的，其实一见到喜欢的人就会结巴。再说他那么软萌，被我吓到怎么办。”

黄景瑜充耳不闻，跳下秀台扒拉开人群。

林柊晚握起拳头给黄景瑜加油。

她看着黄景瑜走到男生身边低头耳语几句，男生掏出手机，黄景瑜在手机上按了几下。

林柊晚比了个「yeah」的手势：学长，我敬你是条汉子。

黄景瑜走回秀台，林柊晚抱拳：“大恩不言谢，下次你看上哪个姑娘我也帮你要联系方式。”

黄景瑜嘴角一抽：“不用了。”

林柊晚凑过来：“快给我！我要去视奸他朋友圈。”

黄景瑜说：“自己去要。”

林柊晚一脸懵逼：“为什么不给我？”

黄景瑜心情不错的样子：“自己动手丰衣足食。”

「什么狗屁学长，自己去就自己去」林柊晚暗骂，起身要下秀台。

黄景瑜见状叫住她：“我说啊……”

林柊晚：“你良心发现了？”

黄景瑜循循善诱：“人家把联系方式给了我，你就没明白点啥？”

林柊晚问：“啥？”

黄景瑜：“或许他不喜欢女生呢。”

林柊晚恍然大悟。

刚好负责人喊：“小组模特就位，准备彩排！”

黄景瑜学男模走秀的样子站在秀台上和林柊晚从头走到尾，转身的时候林柊晚过来揽他手臂。

负责人喊：“A组男生，眼神飘什么飘！看前方！”

林柊晚幸灾乐祸。

 

 

<4>

事实证明钱没那么好挣，一天下来黄景瑜换了十多套衣服，不知道在秀台来来回回走了多少次。秀台旁边就是临时卖场，别人买衣服，他们不仅要在台上走，还会被临时拉到卖场让买家看一看试穿效果。总之苦不堪言。

彩排过后黄景瑜就没再见到尹昉，等这一天兼职结束换回自己的衣服，他怕被林柊晚碰上，领完钱就溜了。

出门收到尹昉的微信：我在书店门口。

黄景瑜一溜烟跑过去，尹昉正在低头玩手机。

黄景瑜假意咳嗽几声：“是谁说不来的啊？”

尹昉把手机塞回口袋：“宋恒说你找他借钱来着。”

黄景瑜骂了声我靠：“我是让他介绍兼职好吗？这个嘴上漏风不靠谱的！”说完掏出手机给宋恒发了个一把刀的表情。

宋恒：不用谢，请叫我雷锋。

黄景瑜：还单身20年的名义，一点都不靠谱。

宋恒：你说得对，单身20年是不靠谱。借你吉言，马上脱单。

黄景瑜回了句「单身狗」恨恨关上手机，拎过尹昉手里装书的袋子：“你在这儿待了一天？冷不冷？”顺带摸了一把尹昉的手：“还行，不凉。”

尹昉不着痕迹躲开，没接话茬：“晚上想吃什么？”

“煲仔饭吧。”黄景瑜想了想，“怎么样，我还挺有当模特的潜质吧？”

尹昉瞥他一眼：“还行。”

想起黄景瑜在台上走秀的样子，尹昉没沉住气：“你怎么就缺钱了？”

黄景瑜无奈又好笑：“还能怎么，就上次说的事呗。”

尹昉纳过闷，红着脸往前走。

黄景瑜说：“你要没想好，咱就算了。”

尹昉走在前面，几不可闻的说了一句：“想好了。”

黄景瑜笑着追上去。

深秋树叶落了满地，踩在脚下「咔嚓咔嚓」作响，像人愉悦的心跳。

 

 

<5>

其实也没什么，就是黄景瑜一直念叨「想干点大人能干的事」，等他俩上了大学，期间有无数次机会可以实践，但一是尹昉没想好，二是黄景瑜怕准备不充分给尹昉留下不好的记忆，这事一拖再拖一直拖到了大三。

上周聊起来，尹昉终于松口说试试。黄景瑜这才急着赚钱，准备作案工具需要花钱不说，第一次还挺郑重神圣的，总不能随便找个破烂的小旅馆就交代了吧？

兼职两天，再加上生活费里多余的，总算把作案经费准备够了。

网上买的作案工具到货那天，黄景瑜请了一节课病假，拿快递的时候再三检查包装，生怕上面留了什么商品详情。

到了宿舍又做贼一样拆开，把东西一股脑装在书包锁进柜子。包装盒撕得粉碎装进袋子，黄景瑜拎着垃圾下楼，刚好看到室友B从食堂买饭回来。

黄景瑜心虚，把垃圾袋背到身后。

室友B问：“老黄，拿的什么啊？” 

黄景瑜讪笑：“没啥，垃圾。” 

室友B：“那你藏什么？”

黄景瑜：“怕你太饿把垃圾抢了当饭吃呗。”

室友B骂：“滚蛋，老子买饭了。”

整整一周，黄景瑜都是两种心情：惴惴不安，望眼欲穿。

周五晚上黄景瑜背着书包要走，室友ABC被勾起好奇心。

“老黄又要夜不归宿了啊。”

“啥时候给我们见见你女朋友？”

“是啊，快三年了一次没见过，倒是老看见你发小。”

黄景瑜含糊过去，心想是啊，就是他。

 

 

<6>

酒店选了两人学校折中的位置，两人碰面先吃了晚饭，尹昉没怎么动筷子。

黄景瑜傻了吧唧问：“你怎么不吃啊？”

尹昉没好气：“要你管？”

黄景瑜想了想说：“没事吃吧，等会我帮你做。”

尹昉憋红了脸：“你他妈闭嘴吧。”

黄景瑜说：“快吃，别饿着。”

尹昉还是没吃多少，黄景瑜怕他晚上饿在便利店买了吃的。

到了酒店办入住，黄景瑜脸皮厚：“姐，来间大床房。”

前台例行公事，要了两人身份证。

尹昉躲在黄景瑜身后露出头：“那什么，我，我们是来旅游的。”

前台噗嗤笑了，黄景瑜也没忍住，握住尹昉的手。

尹昉踢黄景瑜小腿肚：“笑什么笑。”

黄景瑜捏捏他掌心：“笑你可爱啊。”

 

 

<7>

进了房间黄景瑜把书包扔床上拉开拉链，尹昉看到那两大盒避孕套懵了：“你买那么多干嘛？”

黄景瑜拆包装：“用啊，用不完还有下次。”

尹昉哑口无言。

黄景瑜掏出灌洗工具：“洗澡去吧，我帮你做。”

尹昉脸红：“你先洗，我自己研究。”

黄景瑜知道他害羞，乖乖去洗澡，尹昉对着满床的灌洗工具、避孕套、润滑油，大脑一片空白。

等黄景瑜满身水汽只在腰间裹了条浴巾出来，尹昉还处于当机状态。

黄景瑜问：“用不用我帮你？”

尹昉拿起灌洗工具说了句「不用」飞快溜到洗手间锁好门。

黄景瑜也没表现的那么好整以暇，掏出手机搜教程。等了半个多小时尹昉还没出来，黄景瑜在浴室门口转了几圈，耳朵贴到门上，除了「哗啦哗啦」的水流声也没听到别的动静，最后耐不住敲了敲门。

尹昉在里面吼：“等会！”

虽然以前也擦枪走火过，但顶多就是互相帮对方撸一把，现在要真枪实弹的做了，说不紧张那是骗人的。黄景瑜拍拍胸口深呼吸：别紧张别紧张。

尹昉又墨迹了一会才从洗手间出来，看到黄景瑜正在剪指甲，“你剪指甲干嘛？”

黄景瑜抬起头，尹昉穿着浴袍裹得严严实实光脚踩在地毯上，水珠顺着小腿、脚掌滑入地毯，再往上看，头发湿漉漉的。

瞬间呼吸就乱了，他强装镇定：“指甲有点长了，等会扩张怕弄疼你。”

尹昉哦了一声，脸上红晕还没退，不知道是害羞还是洗澡洗的。

黄景瑜起身走过去，尹昉向后退了一步，黄景瑜低头吻他嘴唇，手溜进浴袍里上下摸索。

尹昉被吻得七荤八素，后背顶上浴室的门，黄景瑜放开他说：“我先洗洗手。”

黄景瑜洗了把脸，又确定指甲边被水泡软不会划痛皮肤才出来。

尹昉用被子把自己裹成个茧，黄景瑜爬上床，床垫受重向下凹陷，尹昉噌的扯起被子蒙住头。

黄景瑜手撑在尹昉身体两侧，盯着身下的蚕宝宝，手不受控制的颤抖，手背像触电一样发麻。他拍了下手暗骂自己没出息，哆哆嗦嗦的掀开被子。

尹昉露出好看的眉眼和鼻子，丰满的唇瓣一张一翕，小声询问：“要不，还是算了。”眼睛水润又带着无辜和不安，像小鹿一样。

黄景瑜绷着的那根叫做理智的弦一下就断了，他有点粗暴的扯掉被子，抬了抬膝盖，把被子扔到一边。

尹昉缩成一团，黄景瑜低头吻上他耳垂，舔舐吮吸：“现在说算了，已经来不及了。”

耳畔是低沉沙哑的嗓音，耳垂被唾液打湿，又酥又麻的快感一瞬间涌上头皮。尹昉唇瓣微启喘着气，黄景瑜扶着他下巴吻上去，舌尖驾轻就熟灵巧地探进嘴里。

尹昉身上的浴袍、黄景瑜裹着的浴巾不知道什么时候被扯掉扔在一边，两具年轻的身体迫不及待的交缠在一起。欲火一下子就被点燃，粗重的呼吸声从口腔、鼻腔中溢出，唾液和喘息像一道催化剂撩拨得彼此无所适从，渴望更多的亲吻和爱抚。

黄景瑜吮吻着尹昉的脖子，尹昉喉结就像清晨树叶上的露珠，不安分的滚动。他喘着气：“哈……别……别留下……”

别留下吻痕。

黄景瑜依言照做低头向下，嘴唇吻过锁骨来到胸前。

“你……你亲这里……我也不会……有……有感觉……”

“是吗？”黄景瑜哑着嗓子，含住尹昉小巧的乳头，舌苔滑过娇嫩的乳尖，指腹按压在另一侧顶端轻轻摩挲。

乳尖受了刺激诚实的毫无保留的挺立起来，尹昉一阵颤栗，不自觉的弓起腰。

黄景瑜在乳晕一旁用力吮吻，看着留下的痕迹心满意足，指尖从硬挺的乳粒滑到吻痕：“这里没人看到。”

尹昉抓着黄景瑜撑在身侧的手臂，两人滚烫坚硬的阴茎柱身贴在一起，粗重的呼吸声在房间内此起彼伏，一时分不清到底是谁的。

唇瓣一路向下，从乳头吻到小腹，唾液在尹昉光裸的皮肤上留下暧昧的水渍，在灯光下越发显得淫靡。

尹昉紧张的绷直身子，腹肌隐隐浮现，黄景瑜低头嘬着尹昉小腹处紧致的皮肤，被攻陷的地方浮起紫红的印迹，“这里没人看到。”

尹昉挺起腰，龟头蹭着黄景瑜下巴上没刮干净的胡茬。这种带着讨好的求爱方式被黄景瑜坏心眼忽略掉，嘴唇略过阴毛和阴囊，来到大腿根部。一滴汗珠顺着大腿内侧滑落，在滑入私密地带之前被黄景瑜的舌尖成功拦截。

黄景瑜分开尹昉大腿，脸埋在他腿间舔弄着大腿内侧的皮肤，留下一个个吻痕：“这里也没人看到。”

嘴唇嘬弄皮肤的声音让尹昉觉得羞耻，他那里很敏感，被黄景瑜这么一舔，整个人像被狂风骤雨席卷。暴雨将衣物淋湿服帖在身，显出美好肉体的形状。他的欲望无所遁形，赤裸裸暴露在黄景瑜面前，成了点燃对方的燎原之火。

尹昉抓着黄景瑜的头发，羞耻的想合拢大腿：“你……你快点……进来……”

黄景瑜在他会阴处吹了口气：“别急，还没做扩张。”

他从尹昉腿间支起身，摸到润滑剂拧开盖子，指尖沾了一点挤进去，肠道经过灌洗穴口还没完全闭合，轻而易举就将手指吞进去。

他学着看过的教程把润滑剂送到甬道深处，肠道收到挤压不断收缩，穴道内部并没有想象中火辣辣的痛感，反而润滑剂的冰凉让尹昉生出种快感。

私密部位被异物入侵的羞耻和心理上的快感冲击着头皮，尹昉不自觉呻吟出声：“嗯……轻……轻点……”

等肠道内壁足够润滑，黄景瑜又加了一根手指。他早已经被欲望冲昏了头，理智被抛到九霄云外，等不及继续扩张，胡乱摸索到个避孕套。

手指沾了润滑剂撕不开避孕套包装，黄景瑜急得满头汗，情急之中用牙撕开袋子，磕磕绊绊套在蓄势待发的阴茎上。

前戏做得顺畅无比，反正之前也做了很多次只差最后一步，然而等黄景瑜真正插进去，两人才发现一切都不受控制了。

黄景瑜扶着尹昉的一条腿搭在自己肩头，性器一点点挤入穴道。穴道经过灌洗工具和手指的扩张松软了一些，然而黄景瑜勃起的尺寸过于庞大，穴道没办法完全容纳。

尹昉疼得脸色发白，抓着黄景瑜手臂指甲深深陷进皮肤里，阴茎以肉眼可见的速度软下来。

黄景瑜不知所措。

尹昉咬牙说：“你他妈倒是顶前列腺啊！”

黄景瑜抹了把汗：“在哪里？”

尹昉大口喘着气：“不，不知道。”

黄景瑜挺起腰向深处顶了一寸。

尹昉皱起眉：“不是说，顶那里会很舒服。”

黄景瑜进退两难，又心疼又紧张：“要不，别做了？”

尹昉摇摇头，发丝被汗浸得湿漉漉的：“你动一动。”

黄景瑜退出来又顶进去，整个动作都很轻柔。此刻他左右为难，阴茎被紧致的穴道包裹着爽到极点。他一个小处男，敏感的龟头哪受过这种刺激，精关一松差点射出来。

尹昉声音带着点哭腔，这毫无疑问激发了黄景瑜的原始兽欲。他红着眼，毫无章法的在穴道深处顶弄，尹昉的声音像呻吟，也像求饶，撩拨着他敏感脆弱的神经。

他伏在尹昉身上，胡乱吻着嘴唇接触到的每寸皮肤，又抽插了几十下射了出来。

黄景瑜喘着粗气，大脑一片空白。

这是他的第一次，没让尹昉爽到，还不够持久，有点丢人。

尹昉手指发白，揪着床单，胸前起起伏伏。

黄景瑜从尹昉身体里退出来，扯掉避孕套扔进垃圾桶，低头含住尹昉半软的阴茎。

尹昉被这个举动吓了一跳：“你，你干嘛？”

黄景瑜闷不吭声，手掌抚弄着尹昉的阴囊，舌尖卖力舔弄着嘴里的性器，仿佛那是什么珍馐美味。

穴口被粗大的性器撑开流出润滑剂，会阴被打湿，阴囊与阴茎在黄景瑜的挑逗下，小腹浮起异样的快感，暂时压过了穴口的不适。

没一会性器就又勃起了，尹昉扶着黄景瑜的头，挺起腰把阴茎送到黄景瑜喉咙深处。

舌尖舔着阴茎柱身，囊袋的褶皱，最后在龟头的小孔处打转，黄景瑜观察着尹昉的一举一动。

尹昉也没受过这种刺激，在黄景瑜的吞吐动作中缴械投降了。

黄景瑜抬起头，唇角还有一点浊白，眸子里的炙热烧得尹昉又羞又臊。

尹昉把气喘匀了：“去刷个牙。”

黄景瑜不为所动。

尹昉下最后通牒：“不然别亲我。”

黄景瑜爬起来刷完牙，躺回床上伏在尹昉身上。

尹昉被压得快喘不过气，然后就听到了黄景瑜的啜泣声。

尹昉不解：“你哭什么？”

黄景瑜不说话。

尹昉问：“射得太快觉得丢人了？”

“第一次嘛，早泄也正常。”

黄景瑜摇摇头。

尹昉无奈，摸着他头发，好笑又宠溺：“你别搞得跟我把你上了似的行吗？”

黄景瑜也不知道自己为什么要哭，可能是和恋人肌肤相亲太过喜悦，可能是看尹昉不舒服非常心疼，也可能真的只是早泄觉得丢人。

他搂紧尹昉闷声开口：“你说你妈要是知道了，会不会杀了我？”

尹昉想了想说：“不会吧，上次她看到你亲我，不是还带上门出去了。”

黄景瑜把尹昉搂得更紧，两人折腾半天也累了，沉沉睡去。

 

 

尹昉半夜是被亲醒的，臀缝处有根火热的东西顶着，蹭着。起初他以为是错觉，可那种感觉太真实了，他从睡梦中睁开眼。

黄景瑜侧躺在身后，一只手绕到胸前揉捻着他的乳头，一只手在他腰窝处捏着。

尹昉问：“怎么了？”

黄景瑜温热的鼻息打在尹昉肩头，他像小狗一样在埋在尹昉后颈又亲又蹭，啃吻着肩颈处的皮肤，身下火热的阴茎摩擦着尹昉的臀缝。

尹昉问：“想重振雄风啊？”

黄景瑜的手指从尹昉腰间滑到臀部，抓了满手臀肉：“还疼吗？”

阴茎在肠道里抽插的时间并不久，睡了一觉尹昉也觉得没那么难受了，他老实回答：“不疼了。”

黄景瑜喘着粗气：“再给我一次，还想要。”

尹昉偏过头和黄景瑜唇舌交缠，黄景瑜不知什么时候拿了润滑剂。

有了上一次的前车之鉴，黄景瑜没急着插进去，手指挤进尹昉臀缝，模仿着性交的动作抽插，润滑剂被手指送进去又带出来一些，流到穴口褶皱。另一只手绕到前面握住尹昉的阴茎，轻轻撸动。

黄景瑜的动作很轻，轻的让尹昉几乎没感觉到不适。他被这种温柔的爱抚逗弄得心猿意马，仿佛在汪洋大海中漂浮，黄景瑜就像他求生的桅杆，除了攀附他想不到别的。

黄景瑜手指伸向穴道深处四下探索，终于顶到一处软肉。

尹昉浑身一僵，瑟缩着躲了一下。

黄景瑜钳制住他的腰，向自己拉了一把，手指在那点敏感处按压。

尹昉骂了句“操”，呼吸变得粗重，阴茎在黄景瑜手中一点点涨大。

陌生的情欲像潮水般将尹昉淹没，藏得最深的那处敏感被黄景瑜翻出来肆意玩弄，阴茎顶端渗出黏滑的液体。

尹昉被前后夹击，心想一定是刚才他说黄景瑜早泄，现在黄景瑜要杀了他灭口，“别……别弄……别弄了……”

黄景瑜含着他耳垂：“舒服吗？”

尹昉口是心非：“一点……都不……舒服……”

黄景瑜手指退出来，再次戴上避孕套。

快感戛然而止，尹昉脸埋在床单里大口喘着气，仿佛濒临窒息。

黄景瑜打开台灯，扶着尹昉的腰将他按在床上。

屁股高高撅起，这个姿势着实难堪，尹昉挣扎着想起身，黄景瑜根本没给他这个机会，掰开臀缝将阴茎顶了进去。

“啊……操……”尹昉骂出口。

黄景瑜轻而易举找到让尹昉失控的那处软肉，龟头摩擦着又狠狠顶弄。

快感从后穴顺着尿道传到性器顶端，又从小腹传到全身各处。黄景瑜抽插的动作越来越猛烈，尹昉被他顶得向前一蹭，又被扶着腰拽回去。

胯骨随着阴茎进出穴道的动作撞上尹昉大腿根部，啪啪作响。肠道内壁的润滑剂受到阴茎的摩擦发出噗呲噗呲的水声，尹昉羞愧得快要哭出来：“你他妈……轻……轻点……”

尹昉向下躲着，阴茎摩擦着床单将他送到欲望巅峰，他不知廉耻的扭动着腰，脑海里像有一股岩浆翻滚着即将沸腾。

黄景瑜一把捞起他，尹昉的性器远离床单，被摩擦的快感消失不见，转而代之的是黄景瑜粗暴的抚弄。

近乎原始的兽欲将两人包围，破碎的呻吟从尹昉口中溢出：“啊……嗯……你……别顶……那里……”

黄景瑜像没听到一样，疯狂顶弄着尹昉的敏感。汗珠从他头顶滴落到尹昉后背，他俯身吻掉那滴水渍，在尹昉后背胡乱亲吻着。

性器顶端被黄景瑜的手指摩挲着，泪水不受控制的涌出，尹昉从没想到，有一天他会被黄景瑜按在身下操到哭出来。

脑海中砰地一声巨响，滚烫的岩浆四溅，尹昉射了出来，瘫软在床上。

床单被他抓得皱皱巴巴的，黄景瑜腾出只手覆上去，又顶弄了一会也射出来，两具汗渍渍的身体交叠在一起。

梅开二度又一春，黄景瑜对自己这次的表现很满意。

 

 

<8>

周末退完房，黄景瑜把尹昉送回学校。

临别前恋恋不舍搂着尹昉的腰，趁四下没人飞快亲了尹昉一口：“记得想我。”

尹昉推开他，耳根一片红：“赶紧走。”

回学校路上手机收到一条支付宝转账提示，尹昉给他转了1000块钱。

黄景瑜给尹昉发微信：干嘛啊你？

尹昉：奖学金下来了。

黄景瑜：那你给我干嘛？

尹昉：下周不许做兼职了。

黄景瑜：为什么啊？

尹昉：你就那么喜欢跟别人穿情侣装？

黄景瑜笑了：哎哟，好大的醋味。

又打了一句话：谨遵领导教诲。

 

<9>

秋天，是收获的季节。

玩家黄景瑜获得「自己种菜自己拱」终身成就。

系统奖励：酸甜可口小果子一枚。


End file.
